Brothers
by Homojeon
Summary: Jungkook adalah jalang untuk Kim Taehyung seorang. Segala milik adiknya, baik raga dan hatinya adalah mutlak miliknya. Ia menginginkan pemuda manis itu dalam kuasanya. Persetan dengan status mereka sebagai saudara kandung yang harus ditelannya bagaikan pil pahit dalam hidupnya. /Vkook, top!Tae, bottom!Kookie. Explicit Sex Scene.DLDR.


**A VKook Fanfiction**

By : Homojeon

 **Genre : Possibly romance with a littler bit of drama on top**

 **warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Tata bahasa amburadul, NC gagal.**

Semua peristiwa adalah sebatas fiksi dan luapan fantasi. Tokoh dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri :)

.

.

Taehyung membeku di tempatnya, mengintip dari sela pintu kamar milik adiknya yang sedikit terbuka. Buku-buku tangannya memucat akibat ia yang mengepalkannya terlalu keras. Matanya memicing, merasakan gejolak amarahnya dari dalam hatinya.

Ia mendecih tidak suka. Melalui tempatnya ia bisa melihat tubuh adiknya yang polos tersentak diatas ranjang seiring dengan genjotan pemuda diatasnya. Bagaimana kedua tungkai mulus itu mengangkan terbuka dengan kedua lengan mungil melingkar pada leher pemuda yang mengungkungnya.

 _'A—Ah Y-Yugyeomi—_

— _ahn-m-more—'_

Desahan adiknya yang keras menggema di dalam ruangan hingga ke telinganya. Ia merasa panas. Bahkan kedua sejoli yang tengah bergerumul panas tidak menyadari kedatangannya sejak tadi.

Ia berbalik arah, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati. Membanting pintu nya keras. Tidak peduli apabila pasangan yang tengah berhubungan intim itu akan terlonjak kaget karenanya.

 _Thump thump thump._

Bunyi kepala ranjang yang bertubrukan dengan dinding seolah mengejeknya. Memberitahunya bahwa gebrakan kasarnya tidak menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Yang ada, adiknya malah mendesah lebih keras. Bersahutan dengan geraman pemuda bernama _Yugyeom_ yang merupakan kekasih sahnya.

Ya, adiknya memang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Kim Yugyeom, seorang atlit sepak bola di sekolah mereka.

 _'Y-yugyeomi-Ahn—s-shit—'_

 _'A—ahn—k-kumohon jangan berhentih—'_

 _'S-sakith—a-ah-ah—'_

Desahan serta pekikan nikmat adiknya memasuki pendengarannya. Ia tidak suka, benci karena adiknya menjerit keenakan karena perbuatan orang lain. Seharusnya suara itu hanya diperdengarkan padanya.

Seharusnya tubuh itu mutlak miliknya.

Hati Kim Jungkook miliknya seorang.

Dan tidak lama jeritan Jungkook terdengar. Melengking dengan desahan keras yang menggema hingga kamarnya. Disusul kesunyian tidak lama kemudian.

Apa sudah selesai?

Apa Yugyeom brengsek itu sudah puas menjamah tubuh adiknya?

Apa Jungkook merasa terpuaskan?

Jalang.

Jungkook adalah jalang untuk Kim Taehyung seorang. Segala milik adiknya, baik raga dan hatinya adalah mutlak miliknya.

Tidak ada siapapun termasuk pemuda bajingan bernama Yugyeom yang boleh menyentuh adiknya. Dan Yugyeom sudah melanggar batas. Sepertinya mematahkan dua hingga tiga tulang milik pemuda itu merupakan ide yang bagus.

Taehyung dapat mendengar suara dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap diluar agak lama. Sebelum suara pintu tertutup dan deru mobil meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka. Yugyeom sudah pergi.

Ia berpura-pura sibuk memainkan _handphone_ nya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Adiknya, Kim Jungkook masuk dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Rambut kusut serta bibir bengkak. Bajunya di kancingkan dengan asal-asalan. Jangan lupakan langkahnya yang tertatih dan agak diseret ketika berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kakak kau su—"

 _"Sudah puas bermain, Jalang?"_

Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung melempar _handphone_ nya asal ke lantai kamarnya. Membiarkan benda berbentuk persegi itu terbanting terbelah menjadi dua. Ia memekik ketika sang kakak menarik tubuhnya yang masih merasa ngilu di bagian bawah kemudian membantingnya kearah ranjang. Tidak lama pemuda yang lebih tua merangkak diatasnya.

Seringai terulas di wajah tampannya. Tersenyum seolah mengejek sebelum pemuda yang lebih tua mengikis jarak diatara mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Taehyung menarik wajahnya menjauh. Menatap kedua netra hitam yang terlihat gelap, berkabut penuh nafsu.

"Kau masih mau lebih _heum?_ Setelah permainan panasmu dengan Yugyeom—

—kau masih ingin lebih?"

Anggukan didapatnya dari yang lebih muda. Membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

Berterimakasihlah pada hormon remaja adiknya, membuat pemuda manis itu selalu sensitif terutama akan sentuhannya.

"Kalau begitu puaskanlah kakakmu ini, _adik."_

 _._

 _._

 _Teaser?_


End file.
